Folie e deux
by CadetCarter
Summary: hot Sam/Janet sex...what more do you need to know?


**Folie e` deux**

Janet licked her lips and let a delicate finger run from her slim neck to the space between her perky, freckled breasts as she watched Samantha Carter's tight denims seep into the moist folds she knew all too well.

'_No wonder she likes riding that bike so damn much'_ Janet thought as Sam flung herself off of her bike.

It was dark out, but she could see Sam as if it were bright and sunny. Her eyes were illuminated by the moonlight; bright pools of shimmering blue, her hair as white as an angels wings. Her worn leather jacket was tight across her chest and stunted at the hip, so when she ran long fingers through short, blond hair the firm skin surrounding her navel danced under the moonlight. Janet's mouth dripped with anticipation as Sam's slim hips wiggled up her front steps and inches from her own beautiful curves. Her legs were long and lean; muscles shadowed by the dim light. Oh, how she wanted those smooth legs wrapped around her face.

'_I'm gonna make you scream for me. Grab me hard by the hair and clench around my fingers' _She smoothed her silky, black slacks slowly, feeling the tightness in her thighs. She needed to be inside of Sam and the thought of waiting any longer made her chest heavy, like her heart might burst into a thousand pieces.

Sam leaned in and brushed soft lips to Janet's ear. "Shall we go inside? Or do you really want to give the neighbors a show?" She slithered a lengthy arm behind the petite brunette and ran an eager hand over firm cheeks. "I'm afraid I wont be able to hold out much longer, Janet." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply against the doctor's throat. "I want my tongue in your mouth, my hands on your breasts, my knee soaking in the wetness between your gorgeous thighs."

Janet clenched Sam's free arm to keep her balance. "God, Sam." A slight moan escaped her lips and she let her head fall back a bit, looking into the sparkling blue orbs staring back at her. Backing into the entranceway, she turned in Sam's grasp and allowed her nipples to graze the taller woman's forearm. She shuddered, closing the door behind them. She pushed her back and hands into the door, watching Sam's eyes move across her flushed body. Those eyes looked hungry, as if they could devour her soul. She felt her lips moistened with a smooth tongue. The taller woman approached her, slowly, taking in every bit of the delicious curves that were Dr. Janet Fraiser. Sliding a hand through silky, dark locks, Sam's lips traced the bend of the doctor's throat. Her hand's meticulously caressing the shorter woman's breasts through the tight, powder blue sweater that dipped so heavily between soft, fleshy mounds. Lips now confined in a kiss, they fumbled through the living room, landing on the sofa, Janet on top.

She straddled Sam's hips and ran slender fingers down the soldier's abdomen, unfastening the button of her jeans. Sam took a sharp breath in and stilled Janet's hands. She then ran her own hands up the length of the brunette's torso and lifted the sweater over her head. She was always delighted when the shorter woman failed to wear a bra. This caused her breasts to quiver to and fro when the garment was removed. Samantha Carter didn't feel like wasting anymore time and flipped Janet into the cushions, quickly removing her slacks and…._'Oh…she's not wearing any panties!'_ Sam's smile widened as she flung the discarded lower-wear across the room. She seized Janet's mouth and ran circles behind her teeth. The glowing brunette moaned into Sam as she slipped a strong hand into the depths of her ecstasy. The blonde's strong fingers slowly entered the beautiful doctor's tight, but welcoming cunt. Her taut mounds bounced furiously as the slender, fair-haired soldier increased the speed of her thrusts.

Sam felt blind in a haze of arousal. She could only hear her lover's soft moans, smell the perfume that made her eyes close in serenity, taste the sweat of pleasure and concentration on the tips of round breasts, and feel the sweet slickness of arousal between her fingers. Janet cried out as wave after wave of pleasure tore through her body. Clenching and releasing, quaking and moaning, and digging sharp nails into soft cushions. Her body calmed and Sam's tongue was once again intermingled with her own.

Now Sam's back was against the cushions and the smaller woman's hand was now in the waistband of her jeans. Janet smiled and tongued an erect nipple. "Now it's my turn to have some fun."


End file.
